Moving Onward to the Future
by Lady Aiko2
Summary: What if Ai (Fem! Aichi) and her family actually lived in Remnant before coming to Japan with their remaining family after a devasting tragedy on a joyous return of a family member from attending school? And what if Ai and a family member have PSY Qualia. Ignores Legion Mate and G Series 12-year-old Ruby, and adult Yang!
1. Prologue

I remembered it well. Our happy days back in Remnant on the small island we lived in. Me, my little sister, Emi, Okaasan, and Otousan lived on the island with our father's brother, Uncle Taiyang, his wife, Summer, and his two daughters Yang and Ruby. Our parents were even Hunters along with Aunty Summer and Uncle Taiyang. Me, Emi, Yang, and Ruby even talked about becoming Huntresses one day. And since Yang was the oldest she got to go to the prestigious schools in Remnant, Beacon Academy, located in Vale City. It took Yang 2 years before she came back for a visit. We were all overjoyed to see her again that we met her at the train station.

Of course, Aunty Summer and Yang got into their usual greeting which is aunty scolding her for something she didn't do while at Beacon, in this case, she didn't control her hair. Aunty Summer swore a few times and a very snarky Ruby called on her on all her swears reminding her what she told us "Swearing is bad".

It was very amusing to watch until Uncle Taiyang broke it up since it was time for the next train to Patch Island to come. So, the three stopped so we could all board our train on time. From the time, we board the train I sensed a bad feeling. I brushed it off thinking it was nothing, but the truth is I should have been on my guard that day.

That day… was the worst day of my life. The day I lost three people I loved more than anyone one else to those vile creatures of darkness, Grimm. I will never forgive them for this! Because of those beasts, I lost my father, my aunt, and my uncle. Mama and Yang got us out of that mess by the skins of our teeth. I know it hurt Ruby and Mama to see three of our love ones die trying to protect us. But that was the least of our worries, there was an alert all across Remnant saying that Grimm all over had found a way through the barriers around the kingdoms. The only safe place left that was safe was the New World outside of Remnant. The place where my mother was raised most of her life before her family decided to move back to Remnant.

My name is Ai Sendou and this is our story.


	2. Chapter 1: PSY Qualia Children

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the story other than my made up clan and units. I was inspired by Darkespers and YaoiFan22.**

* * *

Chapter 1: PSY Qualia Children

 **(New World: Japan)**

 **In a quaint, large house, a young girl about 14 years old of age with short blue hair was sleeping in her bed when she gasped waking up from yet another nightmare. She gasped in fright as her blue eyes became dilated.**

" **Is everything all right, Ai?" the bluenette heard a soft voice beside her to see a young girl about 12 years old sleeping next to her with shoulder long, wild, deep red hair, fair skin, and sharp silver eyes. She wore similar style PJ's to Ai except they were red. She also had strange black marks on both cheeks and across the bridge of her nose.**

" **No, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream about that day…" Ai said petting the redhead's head.**

" **The day we had to leave Remnant" the girl questioned**

" **Yes, Ruby" Ai answered before sitting up, "Did you sleep well?"**  
 **"Hai." Ruby said**

" **That's good. I was worried since you hadn't been getting much sleep lately which is why I told you to sleep with me tonight. With Yang being gone half the time on Huntress business, I had a feeling your nightmares were coming back, right?" Ai asked as she patted the redhead's hair soothingly.**

" **Hai," Ruby said feeling comfort with the bluenette.**

" **Ai! Ruby! Breakfast is ready!" a high-pitched voice from downstairs could be heard**

" **Come on. Today we have school today so let's go. You can take your anxiety pills while we eat" Ai said**

" **Hai" Ruby said, "I'll be down there in a second so please go ahead"**

" **If you say so, but please hurry," Ai said leaving the bed and the room heading downstairs leaving Ruby to herself. Ruby then got out a Vanguard deck that seemed to glow a brilliant red.**

" **So, today's the day Ai plays Vanguard again. I hope things go well for her if she wants to get Blaster Blade back from those bullies." Ruby said before she opened her eyes once more which glowed silver before she put the deck away for now and went downstairs for breakfast.**

 **Later…**

 **Ai now walking to school with Ruby. She was dressed in her school's uniform for males which consisted of a gray jacket zipped closed with gray pants. She also wore her own personal blue shoes which she would change when she got to school. Ruby wore the Miyaji Elementary School uniform which consisted of a black, long sleeved sailor fuku top with a red ribbon attached to the collar, a knee long black, pleated skirt, a black hat with a red ribbon tied into a bow around the base of it, short black socks, and black dress shoes.**

" **I can't believe Emi left without telling you this morning" Ai commented**

" **It's all right Emi told me she was going to be walking with Mai today plus I have Nora and Weiss to walk me over today. Even they attend the Elementary Section of our school they always walk me to school if Emi can't" Ruby assured**

" **Ah… I have to thank those two later." Ai said**

 **Ruby nodded before deciding to tell Ai something else, "Ai" she called the bluenette**

" **Yes?" Ai asked**

" **Be careful or else something important to you will today. I know you don't like using Uncle Qrow's training to hurt the inexperienced at Hitsue, but at least defend yourself a little." Ruby said**

" **I understand, but you know just my sheer strength is enough to tear them apart" Ai said rather reluctant**

" **I know, but I'm not asking you to go full force. I'm just asking you to shove them if they try to get them to stop messing with you" Ruby stated as she and Ai reached the street corner.**

" **I take your advice, but I don't know if I can bring myself to do it," Ai said**

" **Just do the best you can. When you are pushed to your limit, you'll find the strength to overcome anything" Ruby told her cousin, who nodded.**

" **Rubbbby~!" the two heard a cheerful, bubbly voice call to the redhead causing her to flinch a bit before a pair of arms encircled her neck and face rest itself on her shoulders.**

 **Ruby sighed, "Ohayo Nora" Ruby said**

" **Ohayo~" Nora replied before releasing Ruby and faced Ai.**

" **Ohayo, Ai" Nora greeted the bluenette with a smile.**

" **Ohayo, Nora" Ai greeted back, "Did Lady Weiss sent you to come get Ruby?"**

" **Hai." Nora said with a smile.**

" **I'll see you later. Okay?" Ai said to Ruby**

" **Hai and remember you can't use** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **for anything other than seeing where you're going or for fighting Grimm that seem to be present here as well," Ruby said**

" **Right later," Ai said before Ruby and Nora left going down the opposite way from Ai's school.**

* * *

 **(Hitsue Junior High School: Ai's class: Ai's POV)**

 **What Ruby told me is probably her premonition of the future which will probably come true like it usually does. It's like her Psyqualia is different; not only can see still normally, but she can use it to peer into the future without the need of it being related to a Cardfight. The others of us were stuck with normal Psyqualia were blinded. We can see but only using** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **. However, when she uses** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **, she's can only see the way we see.**

 **I remember to on my guard because Ruby's warnings always come to pass, but during class, I looked at my** _ **Blaster Blade**_ **card that I got from Kai...**

 **Though I have** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **to see Emi put a special gloss on my cards for me to see. I have a power known as PSY Qualia that allows me to see the outline of the objects and other things. Everything is basically black except for the outline of an object or being which is white and the colors of a person themselves to, when I was diagnosed with** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **the doctors said it was a very rare agent that those who are blind have when they are supposed to do great things.** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **helps them see so they can accomplish those things that are very important to the world or someone and I have yet to meet someone who says the opposite about** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **.** **However, Ruby's case was the rarest case they've ever seen since she could still see normally though she had** _ **PSY Qualia,**_ **but hers was very strong for someone her age to be able to let her see normally. The doctors could only sum it up that one day Ruby must do something rather extraordinary and dangerous when she gets older.**

 **This made Mama, me, Emi, and Yang worry for her, but this didn't seem to faze Ruby one bit. She was rather calm and unsurprised muttering something rather cynical such as "There is no such thing has happy endings."**

 **And I can't blame her for being cynical with everything that happened to us in Remnant. She's been that cynical ever since that day… She also suffers severe anxiety attacks where she couldn't deal with people and she always would use her Semblance to run away. Which was why she had anxiety attack pills. Until she met Nora and Lady Weiss, she would have to take those pills three times a day but now she only needs them once a day. I am grateful to those two because they made a breakthrough with Ruby.**

 **However, she only hangs out with Lady Weiss, Nora, Emi, and Mai. Those are people she trusts herself to be around. It's a start, but I hope she can let more people be around her though I'm not one to talk since I have no friends in school. Everyone picks on me because I'm shy. However, looking at Blaster Blade distracts me from the life I live.**

 **As I was looking at my card with admiration for the person with such beautiful colors, I put the card away hoping nothing bad will happen as Ruby told me. In fact, I knew the two people Ruby was warning me about already since they are the only two in school who physically hurt me though it doesn't since everyone born here is physically weaker than anyone from Remnant who trained to be a Hunter/Huntress. But I always feigned injury to get them to leave me alone faster. Otherwise, their hits feel like love taps.**

 **Unfortunately, I was wrong. After school, I was cornered by Morikawa and his friend, Izaki. I knew it was them since I was seeing their outline with** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **and their colors. Though Morikawa's color wasn't beautiful which meant he wasn't very smart.**

 **His personality color worsened since yesterday that means it's gotten worse too and his appearance was, even more, worse.**

" **I didn't know you play Vanguard, Ai. Why didn't you tell me?" Morikawa asked me**

" **I do, but I haven't been able to find time to play lately," I said with a calm look in my eyes, "Would you please excuse me? I have a cousin to go pickup"**

" **How about you hand over that card in your book?" Morikawa demanded of me**

" **And how about you leave Ai alone" a very familiar voice shouted at Morikawa's and Izaki causing the two to turn around to see Nora.**

" **Nora!" I said relieved**

" **Is she your girlfriend or something, Ai?" Morikawa asked thinking I'm guy and since my name was usually for girls he started to pick on me.**

" **No. She's a good friend of mine from Remnant" I said as I walked past them to Nora, who had a killer intent out that lock the two in place.**

" **Y-You're from Remnant?" Morikawa stuttered in fear**

" **Well, of course, the teacher announced I was a student from Remnant though I doubt you were listening. That's why no one in school would dare pick me considering most of the kids there are trained to fight." I said with a slight roll of my eyes, "Maybe we can Cardfight sometime. See you tomorrow"**

 **I walked to Nora, who seem happy she got here in time.**

" **Did Ruby sent you to come get me?" I asked**

" **Yes, she said. She and Weiss will be waiting at a card shop called Card Capitol for us. She said she found the guy you were looking for. She said found Toshiki Kai." Nora exclaimed excitedly leaving awestruck.**

" **Then what are we waiting for let's go," I said gaining a nod from Nora.**

" **She even gave me directions to the shop" Nora said getting out a piece of paper.**

" **Thanks, Nora. I'll lead the way" I said taking the paper from her**

" **Right," Nora said before we left. Which I think Morikawa and Izaki would think twice before messing with me again.**

* * *

 **(Card Capital)**

 **At the front of the store, I saw Ruby and Weiss standing at the side of the door waiting for me and Nora.**

" **Ruby! Lady Weiss!" I called to the two of them gaining their attention.**

" **I see sending Nora to go get you was the right choice," Ruby said**

" **Yeah…" I said releasing a sheepish chuckle while rubbing the back of my head, "You were right about Morikawa and Izaki coming after Blaster Blade. I should have just get them to back off"**

" **It's alright as long as you are safe." Ruby said with a smile, "Luckily for you, I managed to get Kai-san to listen to me about someone wanting to meet him."**

" **Thanks, Ruby. For that, I'll be your training partner whenever you want just as long as I'm not doing anything too important." I said happily while hugging my cousin.**

" **All right, all right. He's waiting in the store." Ruby said blushing a bit.**

" **R-Right," I said before letting my cousin go**

" **Shall we go in now, Ai?" Weiss asked me with a smile on her face her beautiful white hair up in its usual style a high side ponytail.**

" **Yes, Lady Weiss!" I managed not to stutter out.**

 **And with that, we entered the store. As soon as we entered the store we were greeted a 16-year-old young woman with long lavender hair that reached the middle of her back and serious blue eyes that were reading a magazine. She wore a white button down, long sleeved shirt, long black pleated skirt with a slit up the side, a red apron over her clothes, and short black boots.**

" **Welcome," the young woman said not looking at us and I can tell from Lady Weiss's expression she wasn't too pleased with her attitude. Being a princess, she's used to everyone looking her in the eye and greeting those who don't be considered mannerless trash in her book.**

" **Hey, Misaki. Long time no sees." I heard Ruby greeted her before Lady Weiss lost her temper with her**

 **Misaki looked up seeing Ruby and smiled.**

" **It really has been a long time, Ruby." Misaki said looking at us, "Are these some of your friends?"**  
 **"Hai. This is Weiss Schnee." Ruby began**

" **The pleasure is mine" Weiss greeted while curtsying.**

" **Likewise.** **Are you princess?" Misaki asked**

" **Only back in Remnant, but I like life here. It's very peaceful compared to Remnant" Weiss said**

" **Glad you like it here." Misaki said**

Good start. Nothing has gone wrong. **I thought relieved Lady Weiss didn't make a big deal out of it.**

" **This is Nora Valkyrie." Ruby introduced the orange haired girl full of bubbliness next.**

" **Hi! Nice to meet ya!" Nora greeted next**

" **The pleasure is mine," Misaki said unfazed by Nora's charming yet rather loud personality**

" **And finally, this is my cousin, Ai Sendou" Ruby introduced me**

" **Nice to meet you," I said with a bow.**

" **Likewise.** **" Misaki said, "My name is Misaki Tokura. I know Ruby for a while now and she's a valued customer here at Card Capital"**

" **Thank you for looking out for her," I said gratefully**

" **It's no problem" Misaki replied**

" **Misaki we'll talk late right now Ai needs to deal with someone" Ruby interrupted**

" **Sure. The guy you stopped from leaving is still here with his friend." Misaki said pointing to a table where two 16-year-old young men were seated. Both were tall. One of them had wild blond hair with gray eyes while the other had wild brown hair that was styled to one side, but I couldn't see his face since his back was to us. However, I could see that both were wearing the Hitsue High School uniform for boys.**

 **I heard Ruby thank Misaki before she turned to the two.**

" **Kai. Ai is here" Ruby called to them in which brunette turned his head to the side to see Ruby and us causing my breath to hitch in surprise before Ruby grab hold of my hand and directed me to Kai since my PSY Qualia wasn't on anymore so I can't see too well. I also take note that Nora and Weiss were behind me to make sure I didn't trip and fall.**

 **We made it to Kai without having an incident.**

 **Before I could speak though Morikawa and Izaki arrived and Morikawa challenged Kai to a Cardfight. Of course, Kai accepted in which Kai's friend moved out of the seat so Morikawa could take it and the two could begin card fighting.**

 **The Cardfight didn't last long mainly because Morikawa's deck is horrible; it was overloaded with grade 3's of different clans. He needs to choose one clan and balance it.**

 **Morikawa grunted in defeat before he glared at me saying it was my fault if I only gave him Blaster Blade.**

" **Excuse me. It's your own fault for having an unbalance deck having Blaster Blade added to your deck wouldn't make a difference." I said rather miffed at him**

" **She's right. It's because your whole deck is unbalanced that you keep losing. Don't blame others for your own mistakes." Kai said rather harshly causing Morikawa to slump in defeat.**

" **She?!" I heard Morikawa, Kai's friend, and Izaki exclaimed**

" **You didn't know Ai was a girl. I know she could pull off being a boy, but her name should have given it away" Lady Weiss interjected**

" **And she doesn't hide the fact that she's a girl either" Nora added**

" **Now that you mention it. She was blushing quite a lot when she was in front of Kai. That isn't really normal for a guy" Kai's friend said offhandedly causing me to look down to the ground.**

" **Ano Kai." I began**

" **Hmm," Kai said turning to me.**

" **Would you have a Cardfight with me? I have a deck that I've never tried before so would you?" I asked rather shyly**

" **Sure" Kai agreed**

 **In which Kai's friend began pushing Morikawa out of the chair saying "All right losers should get lost"**

 **Morikawa put up a bit of a fight but the blonde got him to sit in the back.**

" **Here Ai." Ruby said extending her hand to me**

" **Thank you, Ruby," I said accepting her help before she leads me well not really since I was feeling my surroundings before I felt the chair at the back of my legs and I sit down.**

" **I see you're blind," Kai said gaining a nod from me.**

" **W-Wait she's blind too. How is she going to play?" Izaki asked a bit flustered because he and Morikawa were bullying a blind person**

" **I have a special power that involved Vanguard… The truth I haven't played in so long is because my mother and my sister forbid from doing so since…. I have a special power involving Vanguard since I was three"**

" **We were both banned from playing Vanguard, but I went behind their backs because I like playing despite the past I have with this game." Ruby added.**

" **Why did your sister and mother forbid you two? And how come you have a deck even though you can't see the cards?" Kai's friend asked**

" **We told you. We both have special gifts involving Vanguard so they're afraid that if we show it around to anyone we would be kidnapped again" Ruby explained before I and Kai started the game.**

 **I put down a card in a raised position on the board. I remember the feel of the card and I knew it was the one I was looking for to imagine it. I was able to see and I could see what he looked like and Kai was shocked.**

" **What the?" Kai's friend began shocked**

" **Can we play now that I can see right now?" I asked Kai, who is shocked.**

" **Of course," Kai said and I nodded.**

 **The scenery was still and silent with small rising tension for me. The board between us was split in half so it was easier to use.**

 **I was smiling when I looked at my cards since this is the first time in a long while I haven't seen them in black and white, I see them in color for the first time.**

" **Do you need me to explain the rules?" Kai asked**

" **That would be nice. I haven't played in a while, so will you?" I asked with a smile**

 **Kai nodded as we started the game as he explained the rules of the game.**

 **I was spiritually transported to the world like** _ **Cray**_ **helps me see, I get everything from Cray then it comes to sight and ability to play. It was fun learning from Kai and at least a few surprised expressions from Morikawa, Izaki and Kai's friend causing Lady Weiss, Nora, and Ruby to chuckle. I wasn't surprised when Kai said he was going to attack after evolving his Vanguard into the next grade and call a unit to a rearguard because I knew already that he couldn't attack the first turn.**

 **The rules he was teaching me right now are something that I learned with Emi, but she didn't read all of them when I turned ten knowing that I would want to try and play after I asked if she would go with me so I could.**

" **I ride** _ **Little Sage Maron,**_ **" I said as I evolved my Vanguard into the next Grade, "I call _Wingul_ to rearguard" I continued as he placed Wingul to back Maron.**

 **Kai explained that after we both have two units on the field that I can attack him.**

" **I attack Bahr with Maron supported by Wingul" I declared as I turned my only two units into the rest position to signify their attack. That surprised Kai that he didn't have to tell me what to do.**

" **You don't have to explain everything to her, Kai-san. Just explain certain things that you believe she needs to be reminded of." Ruby interjected**

" **Yeah, even I know all the rules to this game though I don't play it often" Nora added with a grin.**

" **Eh? Then why don't you come Card Capital and give this guy a challenge" Kai's friend said**

" **Sorry I have bigger things to worry about than to put a trading card game first in my life," Nora said**

" **Sorry all of us from Remnant have so much to worry about we never really have time for play," Lady Weiss said, "Unlike every day here, every day out there is like a battle for survival against those awful monsters"**

" **They're right. You don't have any time to think like a kid or play games when you live in Remnant" Ruby added for confirmation and though I didn't look at her I could tell the serious look she had her face was there once more.**

 **Kai's friend wished he didn't ask that question now he's officially bummed from what I saw from the corner of my eye before turning to Misaki. Misaki, who was listening, wasn't fazed by it because she probably asked Ruby about her home before. She knew from the look on Ruby's face that she had been through a lot at a tender age.**

 **Although I soon turned back to Kai, who was still explaining the rules, and it annoyed me how much of a grade school teacher he was being. My family treats me like that all the time except for Yang, and Ruby and I don't like it because it makes me feel I did lose more than just my sight.**

" **You understand, right?" Kai asked me when he finished explained he put one damage in the drop zone**

" **Yes" I replied**

" **Good. This time it's my turn. Here I go" Kai said as he drew a new card from the top of his deck, "Ride the** _ **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**_ **" he continued as he evolved his Vanguard to grade 2, "Call** _ **Bahr.**_ **" He said as he called a unit beside his Vanguard.**

" **Looks like he's getting serious" Kai's friend commented but I ignored him because I was readying myself for Kai's attack.**

" **Ai's going to get her butt whipped good"**

" **Be quiet" Ruby said getting annoyed with him as I felt the killer intent she was letting out in which Morikawa instantly shut up.**

" **I attack Maroon with Bahr" Kai called his first attack.**

" **I guard** _ **Bringer of Good Luck, Epona,**_ **" I said as I blocked the attack as Kai explained a bit about guarding causing Nora to yawn from his lesson. I then took Epona off the Guardian circle and placed him into the drop zone**

" **Now I attack Maron with** _ **Nehalem**_ **combined with** _ **Aermo's**_ **power!" Kai called his next attack while putting said units into rest position like** _ **Bahr**_ **.**

" **No guard," I said taking the attack which was kind of bad since** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **users tend to feel the pain their Vanguard feels. I winced when I took the damage causing Ruby and the others to worry for me.**

" **Then I drive trigger check" Kai added as he drew the top card of the deck, but got no trigger so it went in his hand without an extra effect being added to Nehalem's attack.**

" **Anyway, it's your turn" Kai reminded me**

" **Right" I said as I stand my units before drawing the top card of my deck.** One damage each huh?

" **I ride** _ **Knight of Silence Gallatin**_ **" I said as I evolved Maron into a grade 2, "Plus I call** _ **Maron**_ **and** _ **Flogal**_ **" I finished as summoned said two to rearguard**

" **I combine** _ **Wingul's**_ **power with** _ **Gallatin**_ **and attack** _ **Nehalem**_ **!" I declared my first attack before I drive trigger check, but I didn't get a trigger. So Kai only got another point of damage from my Vanguard**

" **Then I combine Flogal's with Maron and attack Nehalem!" I declared my second attack**

" **I can't let you do that" Kai said as he guarded my attack with an** _ **Aermo**_ **, "Your attack cannot get through"**

" **Well played." I said, "My turn is over."**

 **Kai drew the top card of the deck.**

" **I call** _ **Wyvern Strike Tejas**_ **and** _ **Jarran**_ **" Kai declared as he summoned two new rearguard units to his side, "Picture the attack I'm about to begin"**

 **When I said that I braced myself for his onslaught.**

" **First I attack** _ **Gallatin**_ **with** _ **Bahr**_ **!" Kai declared his first attack switching** _ **Bahr**_ **to rest position to signify his attack.**

" **I guard with Flogal," I said as I put Flogal down in the Guardian Circle blocking** _ **Bahr's**_ **attack before putting her in the Drop Zone with** _ **Epona.**_

" **Next, I combine** _ **Jarran's**_ **power with** _ **Tejas**_ **and attack Gallatin!"** **Kai declared his second attack**

" **Two Wyverns?" I questioned before bracing myself**

" **That's right! And when** _ **Jarran**_ **supports** _ **Tejas,**_ **gets an additional 4000 power!" Kai said as Tejas got a power boost up to 18000 power though that attack just tickled really. I put another damage in the drop zone since I didn't get a trigger.**

" **I still have one attack left." Kai said smirking, "I attack Gallatin with Nehalem supported by Aermo!"**

That's 18000 power, but still, nothing to worry about yet. **I thought**

" **But that's not all," Kai said as he drive trigger checked and this time he got a trigger.**

" **It's the** _ **Embodiment of the Spear, Tahr;**_ **however, what's important is this here." Kai said pointing the critical trigger on the upper right corner**

" **It's' a critical trigger." I said as I braced myself for a damaging attack**

" **You take 2 damage this turn" Kai said as Vanguard got a boost to 21000 power and an extra critical added. I took the attack since I couldn't guard against it causing me to wince further really worrying Ruby, Lady Weiss, and Nora.**

" **Though I already know playing for me is bad, but man your attacks hurt. No wonder they forbid us from playing." I said offhandedly as put my first damage down on the damage zone confusing Kai before turning over my jacket sleeve to show them the burns I got from Kai's attack which shocked them.**

" **This is why I don't use** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **at all in a Cardfight" Ruby added, "The damage you take while using it is such a pain."**

" **But nothing compared to our training with Uncle Qrow, huh?" I asked Ruby with a smile**

" **Not even close" Ruby replied chirper**

" **What I have been using during the beginning of our match, my special ability is actually an agent doctors call** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **. They say it helps blind people who have important work to do in this world. However, Ruby is a special case, she can still see even though she has it. They said there's something in her eyes that's preventing** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **from blinding her. In fact, her eyes enhanced** _ **PSY Qualia's**_ **abilities." I explained though I notice Kai get angry as I explained this, "I was thankful you gave me this card on the day before I moved to Remnant and it always gave me strength when I went through those horrible test those scientists put me and Ruby through when they kidnapped us." I finished as I drew the top card of my deck and saw that it was him. My knight** _ **Blaster Blade.**_

" **So you really are Ai Sendou" Kai asked even though it wasn't a question since he knew it was me.**

" **Of course, Kai and even though you meant to give this card to me as a joke or not. It meant a lot" I said and it surprised him that I said that.**  
 **"Stand up my avatar! Blaster Blade!" I declared as I stood as one with my avatar as the real fight was about to begin.**

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **An: I hope you enjoyed it. Please stay tuned if you liked it and comment if you like.**


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Endings and Visit!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I was inspired by YaoiFan22 and Darkesper.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected Endings and Visits!

 **(Ai's POV)**

" **I activate** _ **Blaster Blade's**_ **ability. Paying a cost of 2, I retire one of my opponent's rear-guard" I declared as I flipped 2 damage over as Kai removed one of his rear-guards from the battlefield and placed him into the drop zone.**

" **I remember you, Ai Sendou" Kai began speaking with a smirk on his face, "You were beat-up back then."**  
 **"Yes. Back then I use to get into a lot of fights that I didn't start, but I always won since I had training, my bullies lack. However, the reason I always looked beat up was because I took it easy on them. It was hard for me to go school even though I had just moved back to Japan at the age of ten" I explained, "It was like I was being suffocated by the small world around me…"**

 **It was about then I remembered first meeting Kai. At first, I thought he was another kid trying to pick a fight with me so ignored him, but no matter how much I did he still called out to me. He caught up to me and got my attention for a second asking if I lost a fight. However, I ignored him and continued walking, but Kai was persistent and walked in my way. He finally got my attention even though I was reluctant to give it to him. That was when he gave me** _ **Blaster Blade**_ **and told me to picture myself becoming big and strong like him. I chuckled back then because he couldn't tell I was a girl, but I nodded at him telling him I'll do that.**  
 **"Ever since I got that card, light shone in my world. The world that had been darkened by tragedy." I spoke, "Since I got this** _ **Blaster Blade,**_ **I've wanted to have a Vanguard fight with you, and obsessed over creating a deck. Ruby even help me however she could to create it. However, when I did finish it before I could challenge you to fight, you moved away, Kai"**

" **Yes." Kai said confirming it**

" **But while I was making this deck, I could forget all the losses and pain I had suffered. My family was happy that was I able to smile again." I said as I felt Ruby's concerned gaze on me before her eyes shifted to Kai.**

" **Ai has been through a lot before we moved to Japan. Even I suffered a lot, but seeing Ai smile again started to make me smile too. So… I want to thank you for giving Ai** _ **Blaster Blade,**_ **Kai. You saved her from being swallowed by the darkness" I heard Ruby say behind me causing me to smile.**

" **Though I still can't picture myself as strong as Blaster Blade yet. I owe you a lot because you're one of the few people who showed me strength" I said with my eyes closed before looking at Kai, "I call the** _ **Knight of Silence, Gallatin**_ **, to the rear-guard!" I declared as I summoned another unit next to** _ **Blaster Blade**_ **. "That's why I'm so happy to have this Vanguard fight with you, Kai"**

" **I support** _ **Blaster Blade**_ **with** _ **Wingul**_ **, and attack** _ **Nehalem**_ **!" I declared as switched said units to rest position before I drive trigger check. However, I didn't get a trigger.**

 **Kai didn't defend so he checked for a damage trigger, but he didn't get a heal trigger from the look on his face before he placed it in the damage zone.**

" **He took three damage!" I heard Morikawa exclaim behind me.**

" **Nice work Ai. Even though you never used that deck before you're doing a great job playing with it" I heard Ruby commended**

" **Indeed. It's like you're a real knight fighting out there on the front lines" Lady Weiss commended me as well causing me to blush a bit.**

" **Just keeping going! Don't ever give up!" Nora added causing me to smile more.**

 **Though I don't have any friends in my school. I always have Ruby, Emi, Mama, Yang, Uncle Qrow, Lady Weiss, Nora, and Lie for support.**

" **I support Maron with Flogal, and attack Nehalem once again!" I declared as I switched Maron and Flogal to rest position to signify an attack.**

 **I found it strange that Kai took damage yet again. I'm sure he has enough to guard that attack, but maybe he has a plan.**

" **Finally, I attack** _ **Nehalem**_ **with** _ **Gallatin**_ **!" I declared**

" **A triple attack?" Kai's friend questioned**

" **Is this really the Ai Sendou I know?" Morikawa asked**

" **Nope. This is the real her. The one that always enjoyed cardfighting" Ruby said though I could practically hear her mentally add;** Even when I was forced to Cardfight for _them._

 **What happens to me a year after I meet Kai will always haunt me. I even have nightmares about it when I'm not dreaming about what happened in Remnant four years ago.**

 **My third attack hit giving Kai five damage.**

" **Five damage…" Izaki said, the disbelief in his voice evident**

" **One more and it's over. I guess Kai ain't such hot stuff" Morikawa added**

" **However, …" Ruby began gaining the others attention, "I doubt your friend is going to let her win that easily right, Taishi Miwa"**

 **I heard Miwa gasp causing to quell the laughter in my mouth. For some reason, Ruby's PSY Qualia was even stronger than my own. Strong enough to let her see images of the future without it being related to a Cardfight. It makes me wonder what other abilities her PSY Qualia have.**

" **H-How did you know my name?" Miwa stuttered out as I could practically imagine the smirk that appeared on my snarky 12-year-old cousin's black marked face.**

" **Wouldn't you love to know? I have my ways of getting information" Ruby said letting me hear the chirpiness in her voice when she said that**

" **It wouldn't be through that power you were talking about, would it?" Miwa asked Ruby**

" **Maybe~," Ruby said playfully having no intention of telling if was right or not. And Miwa just stopped asking knowing he wouldn't get an answer from her since she's feeling mischievous.**

" **It's your turn, Kai!" I said to the brunette smiling.**

 **Kai smirked, "I showed you the way?" he asked with a chuckle, "You're taking it totally the wrong way"**

 **My mouth parted in confusion**

" **All I wanted to do was get you hooked on Vanguard, so I could collect rare cards from you later." He said with a smirk**

 **I could hear the gasps from Lady Weiss, Nora, Izaki, and Morikawa while Ruby was silent. I doubt she was falling for Kai's lies. Another trait of _PSY Qualia_ is that you can always tell when someone's lying to you and right now I'm seeing through Kai's lies. **

" **Ooh, that's so evil!" Izaki commented**

" **Was he gunning for me, too?" Morikawa asked nervously**

" **How uncouth. So Toshiki Kai, the one Ai spoke so highly of, is nothing more than a common crook." Lady Weiss said though she probably did that to anger Kai a little. She always hated liars and manipulators since her father uses to manipulator her and her older sister Winter into doing anything he asked them to do. When he got caught in the Grimm Rampage with her** _ **younger brother**_ **, Lady Weiss didn't know whether to be happy or just leave her home immediately denying the fact she ever had father and brother. I knew she couldn't tell Kai was lying so I kept my thoughts to myself, but I could feel the ice-cold glare she was giving Kai right now. It's no wonder Jaune calls her the Ice Queen.**

 **However, when I glanced at Miwa, he looked unconvinced probably because he knew Kai better than we did. If I and Ruby didn't have PSY Qualia, we would probably believe me.**

" **You should stop lying, Kai. You're no good at it" I commented**

" **Shut up!" Kai said angrily at me while glaring at me, "I'll prove to you I'm the not the person you think I am. Don't go deciding who I am on your own!"**

 **My facial expression remained emotionless thanks to PSY Qualia showing me it was all lies and Kai didn't seem to like that one bit.**

" **I… I…" Kai began as he was about to draw his card at the top of his deck after standing his units. I saw this burning aura coming to the card he drew and I knew I was in some serious trouble.**

 **It was confirmed after Kai smirked at seeing the card he drew.**

" **Just watch. This is who I really am!" Kai declared as I braced myself for what's to come, "Ride the Vanguard. Burn everything in this world to dust with your apocalyptic fire! Dragonic Overlord!"**

 **I was unfazed by what I saw before me since I was expecting Dragonic Overlord for quite some time.**

" **That's the bastard that did me in!" Morikawa exclaimed**

" **This fight is over." Kai said as I remained silent. I had nothing to say now. It would be pointless to say them now.**

" **I call two** _ **Monicas**_ **" Kai stated as he summoned two** _ **Dragon Dancer Monicas**_ **on in the front rear-guard the other in the back behind** _ **Bahr**_ **, "And at a cost of 3, I activated** _ **Dragonic**_ _ **Overlord's**_ **Counter Blast." He said flipping over three damage points to activate his Vanguard's hidden skill, "** _ **Dragonic Overlord's**_ **power increases by 5000. Here I go! I support** _ **Bahr**_ **with** _ **Monica….**_ **and attack Blaster Blade!"**

" **I guard with** _ **Trumpeter**_ **!" I declared as I put** _ **Stardust**_ _ **Trumpeter**_ **in the Guardian circle. He took Bahr's attack in which I sent him the drop zone after**

" **Next is their turn! I support Monica with Jarran and attack Blaster Blade!" Kai declared his next attack**

" **I guard with** _ **Gallatin**_ **" I declared as I placed the** _ **Gallatin**_ **in my hand in the Guardian Circle to take that** _ **Monica's**_ **attack. It was successful so I put Gallatin in the Drop Zone**

 **I remained calm. No matter what Kai try to convince me I will see it as a lie thanks to** _ **PSY**_ _ **Qualia.**_

" **Used up your entire hand to defend, huh? But my attack isn't over" Kai asked but I stayed silent. I had nothing to say him now, it wouldn't do any good.**

" _ **Dragonic**_ _ **Overlord**_ **, it's your turn now." Kai declared, "I attack Gallatin"**

Getting rid of my rearguard eh? Making it even harder for me to defend myself, but also allowing you to use his Counter Blast. **I thought.**

" **And at the same time, I check the drive trigger!" Kai declared as checked the drive trigger pulling the first card off the top of the deck showing it was another** _ **Dragonic Overlord**_ **which was bad.**

" _ **Dragonic Overlord**_ **…stands" Kai declared**

" **How?!" Nora exclaimed**

" **It's because he got rid of Ai's _Gallatin_. Whenever it hits the opponent's rear-guard and defeats it; that unit can stand back up" Ruby explained**

" **That's right! It won't stop until everything in this world is burnt to dust!" Kai declared, "That's** _ **Dragonic Overlord's**_ **ability,** _ **Eternal Flame!**_ **"**

 **I remained silent I didn't give him a look of fear. If I am going to be a Huntress I must show any emotion especially the emotion he wants out of me. Powerlessness. All opponents must never see my emotional state. That's what I learned from Uncle Qrow.**

" **This time I attack _Maron_!" Kai declared **

" **Same time check the drive trigger!" Kai declared as he did so which he drew another** _ **Dragonic Overlord**_ **which is still bad. Maron was retired from the battlefield and Kai stood his Vanguard again because of it.**

 **I see the burning aura I saw when Kai drew that card appear again on it.**

" **No going easy on her, eh?" Miwa asked**

" **Man, I wish I had one of those cards. If I had me one, it'd be straight wins for me no question about it"**

" **If you had a balanced deck" Ruby added causing Morikawa to slump knowing she was right.**

" **Now, it's time for the main show. I attack** _ **Blaster Blade**_ **with** _ **Dragonic Overlord!**_ **" Kai declared as I braced myself, "Check the trigger"**

 **Kai checked the drive trigger and this time he got a trigger and the same one from earlier in the fight** _ **Embodiment of the Spear, Tahr;**_ **Critical Trigger.**

" ** _Tahr's_ effect adds 5000 to Dragonic Overlord's attack and the effect of the critical trigger adds +1 to the damage," Kai said **

" **That means…" I began beginning to worry**

" **That's 2 damage in addition to the 4 you already have" Kai declared, "It's over**

" **Not yet. If Ai can draw a Heal trigger she's still in this" Ruby declared determined for me**

" **The chances of that happening are very slim, little girl." Kai told Ruby.**

" **Trust me. If anyone could this, it's Ai. She's been through more hell than anyone here and she's always been able to come through" Ruby said with full confidence in me since she's seen what I've been through and know what I'm truly capable.**

 **I took the attack head on wincing from the damage me and my avatar were dealt with**

" **Ai! Are you okay?" Ruby asked worriedly**

" **Yes. Damage trigger check" I said as I did my damage check. The first card wasn't a heal trigger, but a** _ **Knight of Silence, Gallatin.**_

 **I put it in the damage zone, before checking the second one. I know Ruby is right. I've been through a lot and I've still managed to come through every time I'm in a bind either in Vanguard or my normal everyday life. I won't give up on myself.**

 **I drew the second damage check card to see** _ **Yggdrasil Maiden,**_ _ **Elaine**_ **, one of the heal trigger cards in my deck, which surprised.**

" _ **Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine**_ **, eh?" Kai asked as** _ **Elaine's**_ **light healed not only one of the damage I took but the damage I received from Kai earlier.**

" _ **Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine.**_ **A heal trigger." Miwa said**

" **Lucky me." I said with a small smile knowing it would happen in a sense before taking one damage out of the damage zone and putting it into the drop zone.**

" **I don't know what happen to you four years ago, but I believe it has something to do Ren Suzugamori. He texts me quite often ever since I and Ruby were admitted into the same hospital room with him because he also had** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **. Said he even knew you. Ren can't control his** _ **PSY Qualia**_ **; which is why he's possessed by it. Kai, I'm not telling you what to do whether you choose to bully people like Ren does is your choice, not mine." I began seeing him visibly flinch when I mention Ren's name, "However the old Kai was kind and sweet and didn't mind saying that** _ **Blaster Blade**_ **made me happy. My family owes you a lot for making my life more bearable. No matter how much you lie to me I will always see right through it** **!"**

" **It's your turn, Ai Sendou." Kai said smirking at me.**

" **Kai" I said before standing my units and drawing, "You can try to lie to me all you want. I'll never fall for them besides I'll never be Huntress if I fall for obvious lies." I said with a hand on my hip.**

" **A Huntress?" Miwa asked**

" **A Huntress is the female equivalent of a Hunter back on Remnant. Hunters and Huntresses are like upholders of the peace there. They go missions and fight these crazy monsters known as Grimm." Nora explained**

" **What exactly are Grimm?" Miwa asked**

" **Soulless creatures who will attack humans on sight and eat them. They're the reason so many of us left Remnant. Those monsters found a way through the barriers the four kingdoms had and began a rampage slaughtering any human who couldn't get away" Ruby explained**

" **What about Remnant? How is it now?" Misaki asked from her spot at the counter obviously listening to the whole match and our conversations**

" **We're not sure, but Ruby's big sister Yang goes back there often for work for the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Any available Hunter/Huntress is back in Remnant fighting off Grimm. Even Ai's and Ruby's Uncle Qrow and my sister Winter is there helping in any way possible" Lady Weiss said, "This has been going on for 4 years now"**

" **F-Four years?" Izaki said**

" **And you all still can't go home?" Miwa asked**

" **No" I heard the flatness in Lady Weiss' voice, "but hopefully it will happen soon"**

" **I don't care if I win or lose. I just want to you to understand that no matter what lie you tell me I won't stop admiring you." I declared as I felt something different surrounding an energy I haven't felt in a long time.**

 **I saw Kai gasped signifying he noticed too.**

" **I call** _ **Elaine!**_ **" I declared as I call** _ **Elaine**_ **to rear-guard**

" **I support** _ **Elaine**_ **with** _ **Flogal…**_ **and I attack** _ **Dragonic Overlord.**_ **"**

" **I guard with** _ **Tahr**_ **" Kai declared as placed** _ **Tahr**_ **in the Guardian Circle, "Your attack does not go through"**

 **I know can block this next one. I don't know why, but I do.**

" **With Wingul's support, I attack with** _ **Blaster Blade**_ **!" I said**

" **I guard with** _ **Tahr**_ **!" Kai declared again as another** _ **Tahr**_ **blocked my path, "With this, your attack will not get through"**

" **There's still a chance, though. Drive trigger check" I said before doing so. I drew the card and looked at it. I couldn't believe it.** _ **Bringer of Good Luck, Epona**_ **, a Critical Trigger.**

" **Power goes to Blaster Blade and so does the Critical effect" I said as the +5000-power brought Blaster Blade up to 24000 power breaking through Kai's guard and letting my attack through.**

 **Kai checked the damage trigger and unfortunately, it wasn't a heal trigger meaning I was the winner of this match.**

" **You did it!" Ruby cheered before hugging me from behind.**

" **That was great Ai. You were so awesome!" Nora said hugging me well causing me to chuckle**

" **Thanks, guys your support means a lot." I said smiling though I knew he wasn't even trying and knew Ruby did too. I faced the brunette.**

" **Thanks for the fight, Kai. And if you're worried about what I said earlier don't mind it" I told him**

" **Also, if you really want to bring the old Ren back. You have to be strong enough to beat his Shadow Paladins and they are strong from what I've seen in last year's Nationals." Ruby said in a matter of fact voice**

" **Ruby!" I called to the redhead, who was looking very cheeky.**

" **I know…" was all Kai said before leaving as Miwa looked horribly confused.**

" **Hey wait for me, Kai!" Miwa said before running after him.**

" **You shouldn't have said that." I told Ruby**

" **I just said that to motivate him. Anyway, you know as well as I do Ren will come to us eventually" she said**

" **Yeah…." I said**

" **Do you want me to be your bodyguard? I can keep him away easy" Nora offered**

 **I chuckled, "Well if you don't mind too much then that's fine." I said**

 **What Ruby said is true that Ren will come to us eventually probably asking us to join his new team. However, our answer will remain the same. We do not what to be on the same team with someone who doesn't have respect for others especially if their power controls them.**

* * *

 **(Next Day: Hitsue Junior High)**

 **When the afterschool bell rang, I finally got up the courage to ask Morikawa and Izaki if they wanted to walk to Card Capital together and play. He said no so I decided to leave by myself not listening to any of his dumb comments meeting up with Nora, Lady Weiss, and Ruby along the way. They sensed something wrong and asked if there was something wrong.**

 **I told them what happen earlier with Morikawa and they said…**

" **Well, that idiot isn't going change so easily so it was kind of expected." Ruby said in a matter of fact tone.**

" **True. He probably still can't believe that you beat an opponent he couldn't though it's his own fault for that" Lady Weiss said**

" **Don't let him get to you." Nora said**

 **I smiled at them and said, "All right. Ne, how about we go to Card Capital today"**

" **Sure" they agreed and we all went to Card Capital.**

* * *

 **(Card Capital)**

 **We walked into Card Capital, we were greeted by Misaki, and we saw no one around**

" **It's still early so there's no one here. We can sit down for a bit and wait" Ruby suggested**

" **That's fine. Did you bring one of your decks today Ruby?" I asked**

" **Pale Moon. I'm not bringing the other one and you know why" Ruby said**

" **True, it does draw too much attention." I said in agreement**

" **So, you want to try Royal Paladins vs Pale Moon?" Ruby asked**

" **Why not?" I replied though I was bit sad that Kai didn't show up today.**

" **Were you expecting someone today?" Misaki asked me**

" **Yes and no. I want to get back into playing, but I don't think Kai wants to see me now for talking about Ren." I said**

" **Look Ai that isn't necessarily your fault. You just spoke how he was being like Ren with how he was acting yesterday" Ruby said, "Besides his main interest now is Ren. I don't think he'll give you his attention at least not until Ren wakes up"**

 **I knew Ruby was right that Kai is obsessed with setting Ren free of** _ **PSY Qualia's**_ **negative influence though there is a good side to that power as well.**

 **The door opened and a familiar voice said.**

" **Oh, good you're here"**

 **We turned from Misaki to see it was Miwa along with Kai.**

" **Kai" I said excitedly**

" **Did you come to Cardfight Kai?" Miwa asked**

" **Well yes… but I already promise Ruby a Cardfight so how about after" I suggested**

" **Sure. A promise is a promise right" Kai said**  
 **"I think you should play Kai as soon as done challenging your cousin" Miwa added**

 **It was about then Morikawa said the same thing before he noticed Kai gaining shocked and scared look causing Miwa to laugh at his facial expression while Kai looked at him with annoyance.**

" **Sorry Morikawa you're after Kai and Ruby is before him." I said**

" **Eh?" Morikawa exclaimed**

" **I didn't get to play once yesterday so today is my turn to challenge Ai first." Ruby said with a pout.**

 **So, Ruby cardfighted me first, and Kai and Miwa cardfighted to pass the time and so did Izaki and Morikawa. I had always wanted to get back into playing and I think playing Kai yesterday is something that will start made me happy. Hopefully, Mama and Emi will see that I can continue playing, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Even Ruby told me that which is why she hasn't told them or her older sister yet. I just hope they will understand and let us continue to play Vanguard.**

 **(Later near evening: Sendou Residence)**

 **After a long day of cardfighting, Ruby and I just got home saying in unison.**

 **"We're home!"**

 **"Welcome back!" came the voice of my little sister, Emi Sendou, who was very excited when she came out to see us from the living room.**

 **"Hey, Emi. Is something wrong?" I asked**

 **"Guess who's home!" Emi said as her smile grew even bigger.**

 **"It can't be Uncle Qrow because Ozpin and he have been guiding hunters to areas which are overrun with Grimm and dealing with them since they finally got two of the four kingdoms Grimm free from what he told us in his last letter. Yang told us in her last call that she had just finished some work for Ozpin so she said she should be home either today or tomorrow.**

 **My eyes widen at the realization and apparently so did Ruby once she put two and two together in her brain as well.**

 **"It's like you figured it out" a very familiar bubbly, cheerful voice rang in our ears.**

 **Footsteps were soon heard after as a tall, beautiful, buxom young woman with long, wavy blonde hair and purple eyes entered the entryway behind Emi. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.**

 **She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.**

 **Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.**

 **No one had to introduce her to us because we already knew who she was.**

 **"Yang!" Ruby and I said in unison smiling**

 **"Long time no see kiddies! Did you miss me" Yang asked with her usual grin. Though that was a dumb question to ask us, we still ran to her to give her a hug to welcome her back home. Having Yang back home is one of the most unexpected things to happen today aside from Morikawa and me becoming friends. And it will be better once Uncle Qrow comes back for a visit too. However, knowing him that might happen for a long time, but its worth the wait just to see our favorite uncle again.**

 **Chapter End.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you keep reading! I have a few ideas for Ai's weapon. However, I like to hear your ideas on what Ai's weapon should be. Leave a comment if you want.**


End file.
